Highschool of the dead - love and war
by akathelegend
Summary: Follow the story of a boy and a group of survivors thrown into a world of disorder and decay as Clayton, Saya, Saeko, Rai, Tasaki Shizuka and Alice try to survive the world infested with 'them'


-Highschool of the Dead-

Prologue

A normal day that's what it seemed to be. Sitting around taking notes but mind wandering. Then all of the sudden takashi walks in shouting we need to leave that something is going about to go down. Something bad...

-present-

We had all holed up in a friend of Nurse Shizuka's apartment. I was sitting on the first floor watching for any of 'them' that might decide to wander to closely. I had snagged myself a .45 revolver from the lady's stash of weapons. I also carried a 'tire thumper' made of solid hickory, which made short work of 'them', and carried a bright orange hiking bag that was tall but slim giving me really good movement capabilities. In the bag I had some food water para cord ammo and some odd and end stuff.

I wore a orange hoodie pulled over a white t-shirt and a pair of blue-jeans.

I had brown eyes and light brown hair

I was very proficient in combat having taken 5 years of taekwondo and 2 years of street fighting. I was lean but not over muscular and being 17 only weighed 125 pounds. I knew a lot of survival skills but hoped I'd never need them...

I ran cross-country in my free time and was a almost just as good of a shot as Kohta.

My monologue was cut short to the sound of a gun shot!

Takashi rushed down and told me a little girl was under in danger. I grabbed my gear and rushed upstairs. Once we decided what to do I walked outside with Saeko and began to mercilessly slaughter the undead freak shows that walked the streets. I fired only 2 shots both of which to cover Saeko's rear and used the club to smash in heads that where in range.

One wondered a little too close so I dropped a hard side kick right into his ribs which gave a audible crack. I spun on my heel and smashed another freaks head with a blow to the temple before I turned and finished the one struggling to stand.

I had killed over 30 dead before my body started giving signs of fatigue. I soon found my self back to back with Saeko both of us panting from the exertion. I ducked as Seako swung her bokken in a viscous circle knocking the dead back to give us some breathing room. I smashed in the 2 that had been stunned by her spinning attack. "It's like they don't ever end" I shouted with a grunt as I felled another

"Indeed" Saeko said as she killed another two

"Ok I'll hold these guys back go help them get the car ready! Just make sure you don't forget me!" I said with a smirking grin

"Ok" she said as she turned and ran for the building

Once she was safely inside I turned back to the horde of 'them' and screamed "ALRIGHT YOU FREAKS! COME GET SOME!" I charged with a baffling burst of energy and drew my pistol with my left.

I swung my club and smashed a creatures temple in while simultaneously using my .45 to blow another's head apart

I jumped back and fired off the rest of the rounds killing three before I holstered the revolver and gripping my club with both hands. I fought like this for about 8 minutes before Saya leaned over the edge of the brick wall and shouted "CLAYTON COME ON!" I turned and sprinted to her perch

She lowered a hand and pulled me over, mostly by my efforts, and we loaded into the humvee.

I learned from Takashi that the little girl was named Alice and they named the dog Zeke after some plane from a war

I because of how stuffed the vehicle was I had to sit on the trunk which luckily had a bar that I could hold onto.

I had my head up against the back glass looking at the stars

I sat like this for at least 30 mins before the pink haired genius Saya Takagi popped her head through the gunner hatch

She wrapped her arms around herself and shivered "Hey Clayton you want a break from this wind? I want to get out of there for a bit"

I dismissed her with a wave and turned my gaze back to the sky before saying "Nah, I'm used to it by now but your more than welcome to join me" I said patting the area next to me

She pushed her glasses up her nose and starred at me for a moment contemplating before she shrugged and moved to the spot I had just patted

We sat like this for a few moments in silence before she shivered

"Oh hold on" I reached into my bag and pulled out a small blanket and draped it over her shoulders

"Thanks" she said

I didn't respond just turned my head back to the sky

"Stars are nice huh" she said with a sad tang to the words "it's about the only thing nice 'they'" she pointed to a infected as we rode past it "can't destroy"

"Yeah it will get better I think and if it doesn't we'll keep watching out for each other and keep each other alive" I said hopefully

"You know that it's not going to get any better right" she turned towards me " These things aren't like normal corpses they won't rot. They move and they eat." She paused

"I know that but if we don't have something to put our hope in..." I sighed "then what's the point of even living. I know this isn't just something taut will blow over especially if this isn't the only place affected."

She cringed at my words realizing the gravity of what I had just said

"So how's everyone else? Today's been a rough day..." I asked

"There all ok. A little shook up though"

"Yeah I kinda figured that"

"Hey wait isn't there a... Yeah! Tell miss Shizuka to pull over here

The car slowed down and stopped

I dismounted and walked over to a abandoned looking warehouse.

"Why stop here?" Saya asked with a puzzled expression

"This was an old military warehouse my dad told me about he said it was used for stocking up on surplus supplies and that it was only monitored by two men at a time. Should be filled with goods and give us a place to rest!" I said as I fumbled with the lock

"That's a great idea I'll go get the others"

Soon the whole group was standing around me as a I tried to pick the lock

"Kohta hold this flashlight." I asked handing him the light

"Right" he said with a short nod

After about fifteen minutes I got the lock off without damaging it to much

I stepped in and found it wasn't as full as my dad said probably due to the soldiers needing more weapons

After a bit of searching I found myself a combat vest and a American made long barrled m4 with a red dot scope pretty and a fore-grip

I shoved a few full clips into the pockets on the vest and a tactical flashlight that I attached to the rifles under side.

The place had a couple of military cots strode about and sadly while I was working on the rifle every one has a bed except me which after a bit of searching I found one but it lacked a pillow but I decided just to use my bag as a make-shift.

While I was searching Kohta and Takashi had made sure the area was safe and locked the doors up.

I sat down on my bed and searched my bag for some food and produced a single granola bar. I opened it and was about to chow down when I heard a small voice "Clayton do you have anything to eat?" I turned and found the small girl we had saved holding Zeke who barked at me

I sighed and chuckled at myself "Sure I handed her the snack bar"

"Thanks! What about you though?" She said a slight tint of guilt plastered on her face when I didn't produce another

"It's alright I'm not hungry." I lied

"Are you sure?" I nodded "Ok! Thanks, Clayton!" She said as the set the dog down and took off it following behind soon enough

I sighed as my stomach gave and angry growl in protest

I looked at my stomach "Shut up it was the right thing to do!" I argued

But I wasn't alone as Saya steeped out from behind a few crates "Well looks like someone has a soft spot"

Being startled I shouted "Ahh" and fell from my perch on the cot hitting the ground with a hollow thud

This prompted a chuckle out of her that grew into a laughing fit as she ended up on the floor rolling in hysteria

I sighed "How long where you there?" I asked sitting up and rubbing my hurt head

She finely quelled her laughter and spoke "Long enough to know you have no food and talk to yourself!" She let out another short chuckle

"Well what was I supposed to do let her go to sleep hungry?!" I shouted angrily

"No... No it's kinda sweet" she said as she shuffled through her messenger bag and produced a silver colored packet and tossed it to me

I read the outside of the packet and it read "Meal, Ready to Eat"

I turned towards her

"It's an MRE, you heat it and eat it pretty much this place has tons of them. I'd suggest grabbing as many as you can carry" she said with a nod as she pushed her glasses farther up the bridge of her nose

"Thanks, Saya" I said kinda dumbfounded

Taking notice of my look she thrust her fist down by her sides and shouted "What girl can't do something nice for someone! Gosh you are so dense!" She said as she turned to storm off

"Wait... That's not what I meant!" I said

She stopped and turned to me crossing her arms with a little huff "Well I'm waiting"

"For?" I asked puzzled

She got angry again but shouted "An explanation You dense headed little..." She stopped herself and caught her composure

"I just didn't expect you to go out of your way to find me this is all"

"Why you little..." She said under her breath "We just need every one in top form that means not being hungry and I hate to say it but you are key to this groups survival"

"Right thanks again and my apologies" I said giving a short bow

The group had sat around a oil lantern eating dinner composed of what food we had that was perishable and the emergency rations as we chatted and one by one we all dismissed ourselves to our cots

I set my bag, rifle and vest up against my cot opting out of using it as a pillow now that it was stuffed with emergency rations

My cot was positioned right under a skylight and I stared at the stars for a while unable to sleep until I caught movement of a shadow on the roof. I grabbed my pistol and holstered it on my hip as I headed to the ladder leading to the roof

Once in the roof I spotted someone's silhouette in the moons light

Once I got closer I realized who it was "Can't sleep either huh?" I called out

As I expected "what the hell do you thing your doing sneaking up on someone like that!" She said with a hand on her chest as if to still her heart

I leaned up against a decommissioned

"What are you even doing up here?" Saya asked obviously annoyed

"I could ask you the same thing"

"No you can't I was here first and how you know I was up here?" She asked calming slightly

"Seen you from the skylight" I said nodding towards it

"Oh..." She returned her gaze to the moon

And I kept the silence. Moments passed until she spoke

"Do you thing we're all going to make it through this?" She turned towards me with tears in her eyes what sparkled slightly in the moonlight

I didn't answer for a moment

"Well... We've made it this far and did pretty well I thing if we keep watching each other's backs and helping cover each other's weaknesses we'll be just fine" I said with a weak smile

She laughed a quiet dry laugh "You and Takashi are so alike I see why he has always seen you as a brother now" she said

"Really?" I asked

"Yeah he respects you... We all do... I do..." She took a step closer

And another until she was right in front of me.

"Me especially" she said her voice just above a whisper

"I've always looked up to you..." She was leaning closer

"I've always... L-lo" she never finished the sentence as our lips met in a sloppy kiss

I let out a muffled grunt as she pushed against me further deepening the kiss we pulled apart both panting slightly our faces a shade of crimson

"Well looks like we have a new set of love birds"

We both jumped and turned to see Saeko giggling like a school girl with a hand over her mouth

"Saeko what are you doing her!?" Saya shouted

"Uhm" was all I could manage with kiss having fried my brain

"You left the door to inside open woke everyone up except for ms. Shizuka and Alice she said finally silencing her laughter

"Oh gods..." She said totally mortified

"I'll just see myself out then" she turned and left shutting the roof hatch on her way down

Finally I recovered "well that was awkward" I said bluntly starring at the hatch

"Well the whole groups gonna have some rumor about what happened by tomorrow might as well make it true she said with a mischievous grin as she grabbed me by the hood and yanked me into another hard kiss...

Needless to say I slept very little that night...


End file.
